The Angel of The FBI
by harvestmoonfanatic123
Summary: The BAU gets a new team member that lives an intresting life. How does she know Rossi? Will she capture the heart of a certain genius? Will he be able to open his heart to her?


**A/N: I'm starting this fanfic before the season 4 finale. I will be following the series for the most part, except when I add my own chapters and my own cases. I don't have good WiFi to watch the episodes to make chapters based on the episodes; so who I have saying what may not be like it was in the show. Don't be mad about it please. I have trouble with grammar so no negative comments please. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, all I own is Angelica and my OCs and the parts of the story that are my own**.

**Chapter 1: Meeting Angelica**

A young woman with red hair and green eyes walked off the elevator and looked around for someone who could help her. She spotted a woman with dark hair and walks up to her.

"Excuse me miss, do you know where I can find Agent Hotchner?" She asked

" Yes he's upstairs in his office, his office is the one in the middle. " The woman with black hair said.

" Thank you." The young woman said.

The young woman walked upstairs and into the middle office. A man was sitting at the desk reading some papers, he looked up when she entered.

"Are you Agent Hotchner?" She asked.

" Yes, who are you?" He asked.

"Angelica O'Riley sir, we talked on the phone." She said.

"Yes, now I remember; please have a seat and we'll have the interview. " He said.

"Yes sir" She took a seat.

Agent Hotchner opened a folder.

" It says here you worked for the CIA and did a little work for Interpol, is this true?" He asked.

" Yes sir, but I was paid by the CIA because they assigned me to help Interpol." She said.

" Why do you want to work for the FBI espically the Behavioral Analysis Unit?" He asked.

"My older sister is a single mom raising two kids and she has no one to help her but me; when I was working for the CIA I was hardly around to help her. I know the BAU doesn't have cases every day and when there is a case you don't leave the country and your cases only last a few days and than you come home; so I'd be able to help my sister more." She said.

He reads through the folder and closes it.

" Well after hearing your explanation and reading your file I have decided to let you join the BAU team. " He said.

"Thank you Agent Hotchner." She said.

"You can call me Hotch." He said.

"You can call me Angel." She said.

"We don't have a case today so you can meet the team and they can get to know you." He said.

"Yes sir." She said.

They left Hotch's office and walked down the stairs and into the conference room. In the conference room a group of people are sitting around a table. They look up when Hotch enters the room.

" Team I would like you to meet the newest member of our team, Agent Angelica O'Riley." Hotch said.

" I'm Angent Emily Prentiss, but you can call me Emily." The black haired woman from earlier said.

" I'm Agent Derek Morgan, but you can call me Derek or Morgan." An African American man said.

"I'm Agent Jennifer Jareau; you can call me JJ." A petite blonde woman said.

"I'm Penelope Garcia, I'm the technical analyst for the team. You can call me Penelope, Garcia, or the Queen Of All Knowledge." A woman with glasses said.

"I'm Dr. Spencer Reid, you can call me Reid or Spencer. " A young man with brown hair and brown eyes said.

"Hello everyone, as Hotch said I'm Angelica O'Riley; but you can call Angel." The new agent said.

" I see you still like to be called Angel." A voice said from behind them. The new agent turned around, standing before her was a middle aged man.

" Dave Rossi! How are you?" She asked.

" Fine, I'm so glad to hear that you'll be working here." The man said.

"Listen up team, today will be spent getting to know Angel. You should know that she just quit her job working for the CIA." Hotch said. The other agents minus Rossi and Hotch were shocked. Rossi, Hotch, and Angel sit down in the empty chairs.

" We'll play the Questions game; you ask a question and I'll answer it unless it's too personal. You can each ask two questions. You can play too Hotch and Dave. Who wants to go fist?" She said.

"I'll go first, why did you leave the CIA?" Derek asked.

"My older sister is a single mom raising two kids, I left the CIA because I wanted to be able to help her." She said.

"What's you sister's name?" Emily asked.

" Elizabeth, but I call her Lizzie. " Angel said.

"How is your sister doing these days?" Rossi asked.

"She's fine, she's dating a guy named Greg. I like him he's a cool guy." Angel said.

"What are the names of her kids?" JJ asked.

"Oliver and Zoey; Oliver is six and Zoey is five." Angel said.

"How do you know Rossi?" Reid asked.

"He's my godfather." Angel said. The agents minus Rossi were shocked.

" How old are you?" Penelope asked.

" I'm twenty seven years old. " Angel said.

"What's your favorite color?" Hotch ask.

"Purple." Angel said.

"Besides previously working for the CIA, what other qualifications do you have to work here?" Derek asked.

"I have degrees in Psychology, Sociology, Criminology and Theater. I'm skilled in various forms of self defense and martial arts techniques.I know CPR, First Aid, and the Heimlich maneuver. I'm fluent in Spanish, French, Chinese, Japanese, Italian, Russian, German and Arabic." Angel said. The agents minus Rossi and Hotch looked shocked.

"How did you manage to learn eight languages?" Emily asked.

"I took Chinese and French in high school. I took Japanese, German, and Arabic in college. I learned Russian, Spanish, and Italian outside of the educational system." Angel said.

" Your name has Irish and Italian in it. Are you Irish or Italian? " Reid asked.

"Both. My maternal grandparents were Italian and my paternal grandparents were Irish. They moved here from Italy and Ireland. My parents were born in America and they met and got married. Both sets of grandparents are dead, so my parents decided to honor my heritages when they named me. I'm named in honor of my Italian heritage; that's why my first name is Angelica. My last name is O'Riley, which honors my Irish heritage and my family's name." Angel said.

" Do you have any hobbies or intrests? " JJ asked.

" Yes. I love reading, drawing, singing, acting,magic, and photography. " Angel said.

"How many years did you Work for the CIA?" Hotch asked.

" Seven years and two months. " Angel said.

" Will the team get to meet Lizzie and the kids today?" Rossi asked.

"Yes, I've been texting Lizzie this whole time. They'll be here in a few, when I introduce you raise your hands." Angel said.

"You've mentioned you sister, her kids, and both sets of grandparents; but only briefly mentioned your parents. Why haven't you really talked about them?" Penelope asked.

"My parents are dead; they died when I was a young girl." Angel said. The room becomes quiet.

"So Angel, is there anything else you would like to do?" Hotch asked.

"Yes, I would like each of you except for Rossi to tell me something about yourselves." Angel said.

" I have a son named Jack, he's around Zoey's age." Hotch said.

" My mom raised me." Derek said.

"I'm the team's media liaison." JJ said.

"I'm fluent in Spanish." Emily said.

"Before I was hired by the FBI, I was a computer hacker." Penelope said.

" I'm a genius; I graduated high school when I was twelve. " Reid said.

A woman walks into the room followed by two kids, the team looks at them. Angel stands up and walks over to them. The woman has black hair and blue eyes and the boy has black hair with brown eyes; the girl has blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Lizzie, Oliver, and Zoey meet my team. This is my boss Agent Hotchner, Agent Morgan, Agent Prentiss, Agent Jareau, Dr. Reid, our tech analyst Penelope Garcia, and Agent Rossi. Team this is my sister Elizabeth O'Riley and her two kids Oliver and Zoey Martin. " Angel said.

"Nice to meet you all and nice to see you again Dave. You can call me Lizzie." Angel's sister said.

"Nice to meet you." Oliver said.

"Nice to meet you." Zoey said.

" I have one question for you and your team Agent Hotchher." Lizzie said.

"What is it?" Hotch asked.

"Do you and your team promise to take care of my sister and always have her back?" Lizzie asked.

"Of course." Agent Hotchner.

"I'm glad to hear that." Lizzie said.

"Lizzie how have you been?" Rossi asked.

"Good, how have you been Dave?" Lizzie asked.

"Good." Rossi said.

Oliver and Zoey walked up to Rossi.

"Are you our mom's godfather?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, I'm you mom's godfather; I'm also your Aunt Angel's godfather. " Rossi said.

"Can we call you Grandpa Rossi?" Zoey asked.

" Sure kiddos. " Rossi said. The two young kids high five each other.

Zoey walked over to Reid and he looks at her.

"Dr. Reid are you the kind of doctor that gives shots?" Zoey asked.

"No Zoey, I'm the kind of doctor that has a lot of degrees." Reid said.

"Oh, are you really smart?" Zoey asked.

"Yes, I graduated high school at age of twelve." Reid said.

"That's awesome Dr. Reid." Zoey said.

"You can call me Spencer." Reid said. Zoey climbs into his lap; Reid and everyone else are shocked by her actions.

"Do you have a girlfriend Spencer? " Zoey asked.

"No, why do you ask?" Reid asked.

"Aunt Angel is single and could use a boyfriend; she doesn't like the boys my mommy sets her up with." Zoey said.

"Zoey, stop trying to set me up with the people I work with. You're acting like you mom." Angel said.

"Fine." Zoey said. Zoey gets out of Reid's lap and walked over to Morgan.

"Hi there Zoey." Morgan said.

"Hi Agent Morgan do you like dogs?" Zoey asked.

"Yes I do, but pretty lady I'd like it alot if you'd call me Derek." Morgan said.

"Okay, Derek." Zoey said. She walked over to Hotch and looks at him.

"What can I help you with Zoey?" Hotch asked.

"Do you have kids Agent Hotchner? " Zoey asked.

"Yes, I have a son named Jack; he's your age. You can call me Hotch." Hotch said.

"Okay Hotch." Zoey said.

Zoey walked over to Oliver and whispered something in his ear. Oliver walked over to Emily.

"Agent Prentiss do you like cats?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, I love cats. I'd like if you'd call me Emily." Emily asked. Oliver walked over to JJ.

"Agent Jareau do you like working here?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, I love working here. Please call me JJ." JJ said. Oliver walked over to Penelope.

"Penelope, do you like rainbows?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, they're so colorful." Penelope said.

Oliver walked back over to his sister and nodded to her. They walked over to their mom and their aunt.

"Aunt Angel we approve of your team, they're really nice." Oliver said.

"Yes they are." Zoey said.

"Thanks for your approval, it means a whole lot." Angel said.

" Oliver, Zoey it's time to go; we need to go to the store." Lizzie said.

"Okay mommy, bye everyone." Zoey said.

"Bye, everyone. " Oliver said.

Lizzie hugs Angel and Rossi. Zoey and Oliver also hug Angel and Rossi. The family of three leave the room.

"What do you think of my family? " Angel asked as sat back down.

"They seem nice and the Reid Effect didn't effect the kids." Morgan said.

"What's the Reid Effect?" Angel asked.

"The Reid Effect is when Reid's presence negatively effects an animal, infant, or a young child." Emily said.

"Interesting, my niece and nephew are good judges of character. If they like you they're nice to you." Angel said.

"What was the point in asking us questions?" Penelope asked.

"In their own way they were profiling us to make sure that we'd be able to take care of their aunt." Reid said.

"You're right, that's what they were doing." Angel said.

"Did your sister go through a divorce?"Hotch asked.

"Yeah, why?" Angel asked.

"I noticed her last name is O'Riley while the kid's last name is Martin." Hotch said.

" She took her maiden name after the divorce. " Angel said.

"That's what I thought." Hotch said.

"I got to go, I have an errand to run. It was nice meeting all of you and it was nice seeing you again Dave." Angel said.

She leaves the room and Hotch looks at the rest of the team.

"What do you think of her?" Hotch asked.

"She seems nice." JJ said.

"She's certainly qualified to work with us." Emily said.

"She seems to value her family and friends." Reid said.

"I think we'll be great friends. " Penelope said.

"She's smart and pretty." Derek said.

"You seem to be okay with her joining the team. Let's see how she handles working here." Hotch said.

**A/N: How was the first chapter? The next one will be about her first case at the FBI.**


End file.
